


Stay

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Requested fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: Bond is what leads people either to the negative or positive in a relationship. If it was strong, nothing could tear them apart but if it the other way around, everything is the end. In a relationship, what they need is trust.
Kudos: 6





	Stay

"Why?"

"Why it has to be like this?"

"If it's not my fault, then who?"

ーoOoー

Staring at the cloudy dark sky through the window, a young man sighed while propping his head on the hinges. His crimson irises watched as the sky has finally decided to pour the earth with its rain after half an hour of thinking. At the times like this, He should always know what to do to keep his boredom away. Whether it be texting his brother or playing with the others.

But luck wasn't on his side this time. As the popular idol group, TRIGGER, popularity increasing, he now had a very little time to entertain his brother on the phone. And Riku understands that, even if the pout would still present on his face. But Tenn took it lightly because as soon as Riku watch his live on the rectangular screen in his room, the smile would always beats the pout.

It's the same as his other groupmates. As now they were divided into three units, each of the units specialized with certain works to keep the name of IDOLiSH7 alive. It doesn't matter whether the pieces of IDOLiSH7 were in everywhere as long as they work for the sake of their group, people would know that IDOLiSH7 would never rest and abandon the fans.

And now, the crimson irises stared into nothing. The others tend to get busy these days, leaving him on his own. 

Riku checked his phone, praying for the sake of himself that somehow along the way he had missed some messages from his friends. Or better yet, his Tenn-nii. But then, the rabbit chat remained as how it looked like just an hour before. He sighed for the nth times and closed his eyes. 

Miserable? Yes. But he has gone through more miserable things in his life before. Everyone has gone to work. Except for himself and the other occupant of the room next door...

Eh? The room next door?

Riku snapped open his eyes as he literally jumped off from the bed heading straight for the door. He peeked silently and make sure to hide himself perfectly before staring at the person that was working on something on the desk. His teammate, unitmate? Or whatever mate it is, was looking rather intense on his own work. Now, he had a second thought to whether let him be, or prank him and tore him out from the busy looking face.

"You know, I could feel your stares all over me."

"No, you don't."

Iori sighed before directing his chair to face the one and only redhead peeking at his door. Childish, but he's a member of the loud squad in the group, is to be expected.

"State what you want now, Nanase-san." His ever so monotone voice makes the redhead comes out of his hiding stance.

"I'm wondering what were you doing."

"It doesn't matter." There's no way he would just casually say 'I'm making some draft for our future activities.' It would make his title as a shadow manager busted. Nikaidou-san isn't included.

A pout make its way on his face. "But that's what I want to know!"

"You're playing words with me now, huh, Nanase-san?" A brow quirk upwards as he crossed his arms, he had to be used to this already. 

"Well, fine. I'm bored."

"That interpreted that you want to play with me." That wasn't a question but somehow, Riku nodded his head in a firm conformation.

"You know that you're not a kid anymore and judging on how your mind works, you could just come up with something more ridiculous way possible to spend your time, right?"

Another nod get his answer before the redhead realizing something. "Hey, are you insulting me? Cause I had a feeling you did."

"No, I didn't." It's just the matter of fact. Of course, the last sentence he kept in his thought.

"Oh, come on, Iori. You're the only one who could save me from this boring day…" Before Iori could open his mouth to protest, Riku quickly added. "Let's go out and do some groceries! Isn't that what Mitsuki told us to do?"

Hearing the task with his brother's name in it, he sighed. Indeed, Mitsuki has told both of them to do the grocery replacing him as he is currently busy with works. But it didn't come across his mind that it would give the chance for the redhead to make it an excuse. And he is as well, currently busy making the draft for the seven of them in order to help the young manager through her works.

"Nanase-san, we were given a few days of rest, right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he added. "If you give me a day off to do my… work, we could go for the grocery tomorrow."

That enough, to make Riku beamed and gradually leave him alone with his work. He sighed as he mumbled about tomorrow going to be a long day.

ーoOoー

"Whoa! There's so many people today! I'm getting excited." Riku said, his grin was covered behind a mask. Meanwhile, Iori just rolled his eyes at the back. 

"We have to hurry and do the work. It's getting hotter in every second." Iori walked ahead, followed by the redhead.

In the end, they used the entire morning and afternoon to finish up the list. The dorm must be lack of food to make Mitsuki listed up this amount of groceries. And with Nanase-san as the one who helped him right now, draining his energy. Riku had constantly dragged him in many different kind of place, saying something like never been there before or something along the line.

"I'm tired…" Iori sighed as he waited for Riku to come back from getting them some beverages.

Suddenly his eyes caught a group of three teenagers surrounding a boy. By the look of it, they were trying to take something from him. Iori just watched at his place but when one of them started to beat the boy up, he couldn't just watch any longer.

"What are all of you doing?"

The gang looked at him in a sinister way. They obviously looked down on him. One of the gang members walked towards him and smirked. 

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?"

Iori frowned and sighed. "I'm his brother and you seemed to picked up on him. I would suggest you to leave immediately."

The smirk on the teenage's face vanished in an instant. Without warning, they dashed to him and started a fight. But Iori was faster. He dodged the fists and kicks, grab the boy's hand and ran away as quickly as possible. He takes turns, hiding, and even run around at the same place and eventually, they lose track of both Iori and the boy.

"Are you okay?" Iori asked and the boy nodded his head.

"Um, thank you for saving me."

"No, I should apologize. I just went and said that to them."

The boy shook his head and smiled. "I don't mind. If you have any problem, I'll surely come to save you! I'm probably couldn't fight but I'm good in searching up information! I could do some blackmail or something, Izumi Iori-san!"

"You knew me, huh. So what should I call you?"

"Kai! Nakajima Kai!" The boy said and then, waved Iori goodbye until his small figure out of his sight.

"I-O-RI!!!" A voice that was so familiar makes him turned around to see Riku half-walk half-run towards him. His face is frowning in the usual Nanase Riku kind of way. It doesn't make him looked scary, but cute instead. But there's no way he would say that out loud. Only his Nii-san is exception.

After that, Riku scold Iori for leaving him. If it's not because of Iori reminded him that they should hurry and go home, Riku won't let him go.

When they has arrived to the dorm, Iori and Riku were puzzled. Sitting in the main room, the rest of the members stared at Iori in negative way, making their mind messed up by the reason they looked at him like that. Did he do anything wrong? Or did he unconsciously scold someone and crossed the line? 

"Eh, you guys didn't have work today?" Riku asked but no one answers him makes him even more confused. "What happened?"

Iori's eyes caught a magazine on the table with a big line on the face that say, 'IDOLiSH7's Izumi Iori Caught Faking His Career.' And laying beside it, a black recorder. Iori narrowed his eyes, someone must have fraimed him into this situation.

"What do you have to say now, Iori?" Mitsuki said above the whisper but every words sounded crystal clear. 

"That wasn't meー!"

"Then, what do you have to say for the recorder? So long that I have known, it was clearly your voice! I was always have this thought, you know. Why did someone like you have to be my brother? You're perfect, you could do anything I couldn't. Even the reason I am here in the first place was because of you. Not because of my own power."

"But Niiー!"

"Enough, Iori. I need some times alone." Mitsuki cutted his brother off before walks away, heading to his room. They could hear a click sound from Mitsuki's door. The news must have hurt him the most.

Iori watched as one by one, his friends make their way to each rooms respectively. Even Nanase-san looked so shocked and stared at him like the news caught him off guard after he read and listen to both of the magazine and recorder. He sighed in disappointment and frustration.

He walked out of the dorm, intended to get some fresh air. Not in his consciousness, he started to walk further away from the dorm, bearing a hurtful heart and a sick feeling of being so disappointed. No one wants to believe him now. Everyone has started to being sceptical with him. 

And sadly, there's nothing he could do now. 

"Izumi-san!" 

Iori turned around to see Kai running towards him with a big smile on his face. On him, slinged a brown bag he had never seen before. 

"I've read the magazine and come to help you!" He shouted from meters away.

However, at the corner of Iori's eye, a black car skidding fast towards Kai who was obliviously unaware as he happily cross the road. Eager to show Iori things that must be relate to the rumours. 

It's too late now, the car hitted the body, sent it flying away a few feet before blood pooling around the body. Screams of the citizens and shouts of panic from the passengers deafening his ears.

'Ah, I guess my time is up. I wish to see everyone again...'

'Nii-san, I'm sorry for being too perfect. I just want to help but I guess my help wasn't needed after all.' 

'Farewell... everyone.'

He welcomed the darkness and fall into a deep, deep slumber.

ーoOoー

TRIGGER and Re:vale members as well as the rest of the managers were all stood beside each other while facing a grave, making an arch. Even the ever cheerful Momo frowning deeply against his character. Further back, five figures watching them silently with one of them smirking in delight despite the heavy atmosphere. The other four just either frowning or mere expressionless.

It was private with only Izumi family as the commoner. Mitsuki tried his best to comfort his parents but failed miserably as he tried to comfort himself as well. It hurts. It hurts really badly. After all Iori has been through, he felt incredibly guilty over his own act. He was supposed to be a good brother. The one who will always protect and care yet, he's one of the people who had accused Iori making him move further away, downing with loneliness before death took him away.

Before then, they were surprised by a boy with a brown bag painted with some red, slings on his body with the contain full of evidence that everything screamed, Iori was innocent. Iori wasn't guilty all along. It was all the masterpiece of editting skills including the voice from the recorder. How regretful they were after they found out about it, and now, they were already too late to say sorry.

There's no one would ever forgive their childish assumption. Iori had died, protecting the boy from the mastermind who must have knew Kai had saved the evidence to show it to Iori. Luckily, he never make out after all, the police was quick to act and caught him in an instant.

"Iori!" Riku suddenly shouted out of nowhere. The others grimming faces looked at Riku with shock and confuse. In the end, they shut their mouth in understanding the situation. It may look as if Riku is talking at a thin air but they know better.

Nevertheless, Riku wasn't care about it at all. All he cared was glaring at the transparent figure facing him in no coincidence.

"Iori, stay! Why did you have to go!? You've promised me, aren't you!?" 

The figure didnt move an inch. All he did was standing on his place while watching how miserable Nanase-san is. The other occupants of the cemetry just watched as Riku desperately wipe the tears that endlessly falls on his cheeks.

"You've promised me you'd never leave me! And I'd never leave you in return. Yet…" Riku paused to take a breath. "...Yet you're the one who broke the promise first! You liar!" 

Iori flinched slightly. That sends hard blow to him. He had never thought Nanase-san would say such thing to him but that was expected. After all, Nanase-san talks his heart out. If he says he's a liar, then he is. 

Then again, wasn't that makes Nanase-san as the liar as well? Why did he walked away from him that time? The time when he needed someone the most? Why didn't he tried to help? Or at least trust him, believe his innocence? Nanase-san is a gullible person, that's what makes him dangerous. For himself, and the people around him.

Gaku pushed Tenn towards the redhead. Glaring at the leader, he carefully make his way towards the weeping redhead. His light pinkish eyes averted to the older Izumi who's trying his best to hold the tears while comforting his sad parents. It must be hard for him to lose his little brother. Hugging Riku, he prayed silently in his heart that no matter what happen, he will protect his brother like how Iori took care of Riku. 

Closing his eyes, he said in the heart, 'Thank you, Izumi Iori. May you rest in peace.'

Mitsuki watched silently at the sideline. Jealous? Yes. If only he had the ability like Riku does, maybe he could give Iori a piece of his mind for the last time. 

Gone now, the perfect brother he used to be jealous off. 

Gone now, the perfect brother that has made his long, unreacheable dream come true. And yet, after he found out about it, he got mad instead.

Guiltily in his heart, he still stood that as Iori's fault. He has no brother to be jealous of now. He's gone, forever. There's no need for him to feel insecurity anymore. He should be happy, right? He had finally free from his little brother's intimidating shadow. But why?

Why did the tears won't stop falling?

What is this feeling of sadness, regret and anger?

Why couldn't he smile like always?

And Mitsuki perfectly knew all of the answers. His little brother died. He won't be ever scold him or make him food. Caught his small slipped words that no one but Iori himself considered it embarrassing. Cheer him up or feeling proud everytime Iori achieved something good. Something beyond his reach. His precious, perfect little brother won't call him 'Nii-san' anymore. 

Not now, or ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A requested fanfic by moedango from IDOLiSH7 Amino. I'm sorry for the late upload and it has been a week. I've been thinking on how to toy around this younger Izumi and reach up to your angst expectation. And I'm really happy you came to me and make a request. Angst at that! So thank you!
> 
> Oh yeah, the promise Riku mentioned was the kind of promise they made... uh... you know, the control thingy. I don't remember exactly but I do remember what kind of promise they've made.
> 
> That's all! Have an angsty reading!


End file.
